


Double Stuffed

by alchemist17



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just gross old men banging I'm so sorry.</p>
<p>Stan takes 'space viagra'<br/>Mentioned Rick/Morty<br/>Implied pinecest (I felt it was pretty minor and could be seen as platonic but watch out y'all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Stuffed

Rick let himself be pushed down on the mattress, leaning up to kiss Stan. He was pushed back down by Ford.

“Aw, come on. Let me kiUUURPss your brother.” Rick stretched his arms over his head. He tilted his head back, the twins’ eyes drawn to the curve of his neck.

Stan caved first and leaned down. He went straight for the throat, dragging his lips over the prickly blue hairs that had sprouted.

“You're too soft, Lee.”

“You’re too harsh.”

Ford rolled his eyes. “You have to be firm with Rick. Ease up for a second and he’ll turn around and bite you.”

“Do you bite? Don't get all coy and say ‘only if you want me to’.”

Rick grinned. His canines were sharp and Stan felt his breath catch in his throat. Five fingers threaded through Stan's hair, pulling to bare his neck. Rick leaned up, teeth scraping over the flesh and pressing over his jugular. Stan groaned. He could feel himself leaking over Rick's stomach.

“You bet I bite.” Rick's teeth dug into his skin.

On the other side Ford descended, teeth blunter but more forceful. He could feel the skin tearing under Rick's attention as Ford's teeth bruised him.

Rick pulled back. His canines were tipped with blood. He held eye contact with Stan as he slid a hand down between them. Stan gasped when cold fingers wormed down his trousers, wrapping around him. Ford swept his tongue over his twin's neck one last time before tearing his lips away. He looked down at Rick over Stan's shoulder. His fingers trailed over Rick's jaw, down to his neck.

“You made him bleed?”

Rick looked back at him defiantly. His mouth opened as he took a deep breath, using his tongue to clean the blood from his teeth. He nodded at Ford. The fingers on his throat tightened.

“What isn't this guy into?” Stan wondered, hips surging against the man's hand.

“God only knows. I've tied him up, beat him, force fed him, even used him as a toilet.” Leaning down to his brother's ear, he whispered. “He even fucks his own grandson.”

“He caUURPme onto me.” Rick protested. There was no force in it, seemingly something Ford often brought up.

“Maybe we should leave this old pervert to satisfy himself, eh? I bet he'd like to watch.” Stan pressed his hips back, eyes closing as he felt Ford's erection. “Can you still take dick as well as you used to?”

Rick groaned beneath them. His throat vibrated beneath Ford's fingers as he tried to speak and he eased up to hear him.

“You take cock?”

“Only for my brother.”

A fresh bead of precum oozed from Rick's dick as he closed his eyes. It would be amazing to see Stanford ride a cock, to let go of his control and be reduced to a drooling mess.

Ford pulled his brother up to his knees. “Maybe I'd like to see you take my cock.” He slid his hand down the front of Stan's trousers, fingers parting around the base of his dick. “I’ve had a lot of practice with that old slut.”

“Oh, Ford. I know you like to think you can excel at everything, but Rick could probably get off on a triple A.”

“I got off with a car batAUGHtery once.”

“I’m going to let that go for now, Stanley, but only because we have somewhat bigger things to deal with.” Ford pushed his brother out of the way, down onto the mattress beside Rick.

“That we do.” Rick let the twins press close to him, caging him in against the bed.

Ford’s fingers loomed into his field of vision and Rick opened his mouth. Like he was feeding a child Ford opened his mouth, his tongue absently flashing across his lower lip as Rick rose up to take the fingers in his mouth. When he let his head fall back to the bed Ford’s fingers glistened with saliva.

_ “Fuck.” _

Ford let his limbs give out, dropping his weight onto Rick. The width of his body forced Rick’s thighs wide. Beside them Stan felt his mouth go dry. He’d never seen Ford this forceful, this dominant.

He didn’t know he was being watched as Ford bit and sucked at Rick’s lips, his chin, his neck. When Stan reached a hand down his trousers Ford grabbed his hand.

“Don't touch yourself Lee. That's what Rick is here for.”

Rick looked over at him hazily. “Do you and Ford have the same dick?”

“Yeah, we do. Sometimes I'd imagine I was touching Ford's dick instead of mine.” Stan watched Rick stretch to reach him, trying to move from where he was pinned under Ford.

“You want me to touch him or not?” Rick growled. He squirmed, pushing his hips up against Ford’s as he tried to gain leverage.

“If you wanted it, you'd get it. I've never stood in your way.” Ford breathed, hot and moist over his neck and for a second Rick wilted.

But eventually Rick freed his arms and dragged himself over the bed, legs left beneath Ford's chest as he reached for the other twin. He was panting with exertion and excitement as he pressed his face to the denim of his trousers.

“You smURPell so good.” He slurred, leaving sticky streaks as he mouthed over the fabric. “None of that chemical shit you get with Ford.”

“I don’t smell like chemicals.”

“You smell like fucking methane all the time. And ammonia.”

“I’m a _ scientist,  _ what am I meant to smell like?” Ford interjected.

“Fun chemicals. Alcohol and drugs and shit.”

He nosed at Stan's dick, eyes half closed as he let it brushed over his face. It really was identical to Ford's, and he was curious to see if they reacted the same. Rick pressed his tongue to the base, keeping it flat against the shaft as he licked up to the head. He paused, the head of the cock cushioned on his tongue, and swiftly took it down his throat.

Stan yelped in shock, quickly grabbing his head. Chuckling, Ford pressed another finger into Rick. The man moaned around the cock in his mouth, gagging as his throat constricted around the flesh. Rick held himself there, moving so the head of Stan's cock slipped in and out of his throat.

Ford's fingers were spread out in his ass and across his shoulder. He knew what Rick wanted. He let Rick pull up to take a breath before plunging down again, and put his hand on his throat.

Above them, Stan's eyes fluttered closed.

He could feel the press of his brother's five fingers stroking him through Rick's throat. He grabbed at Ford's wrist, urgently, pulling until he could free his dick from Rick's throat.

“Stan? You okay?”

“I don't want to come until I get inside him.” Stan said, even as he tipped Rick's head back to see the bruises forming on his throat.

“I got shit for that.” Rick rasped. “I've got shit that could keep you hard for a week.”

“Don't need to be hard for a week. I just want to fill you with come from both ends.”

Rick shivered. He surged forward to kiss Stan, even as he mourned the loss of Ford's fingers.

“Got just the thing for that. WanURPna be covered in your come.” Rick wiggled a hand into his back pocket, pulling out a clear bag of tiny pills.

“Is this stuff safe?” Ford asked quietly as Rick settled back on his knees.

His long fingers reached into the bag, barely able to get his fingertips in. “Yeah. I let MorURGHty take this.”

“He's a kid, surely he doesn't need any help.”

“Well sure, he doesn't need any help. But the kid's a hedonist, even five orgasms aren't enough.” Rick looked back at him with smirk.

Ford cocked his head.

“Made him come twenty times in an hour once. Masochistic little shit.”

Rick reached for the water they'd brought in for later. He helped Stan sit up, popping the pill in his mouth and stroking his throat as he swallowed.

“That's a good boy, huh?”

Stan leaned up, nipping at the old man's chin. He let himself fall back on the bed and wiggled his hips as best he could under his partners.

Pushing Rick down again, Ford stroked his throat. It barely took a minute before Stan started to seize up, blood pulsing and ears pounding as he pressed his head back into the pillow. Rick gagged at the force of the spurt but suppressed it, swallowing eagerly.

“That what you wanted?” Ford asked, grabbing his trousers and yanking them down over his hips.

Rick groaned in response, still suckling at the head of Stan's cock. Ford leaned over him to grab the lube, his erection pressing against his rear. Thrusting his ass up, Rick sighed happily when Ford took a moment to grind against him. He was dripping with excitement, slick and warm between his cheeks. The lube was cold when Ford pressed his fingers against him, stroking from beneath his balls up to the sensitive divot at the top of his crack.

Slowly, Ford started to work the pinky finger in. His other hand brushed up and down Rick’s thigh, fingers pulling at the sphincter to stretch him out. Rick pulled off Stan's cock to catch his breath.

“Fuck Ford, did youUGHr fingers get bigger?”

“They must have, your ass can't have gotten tighter.”

Rick pressed his mouth against Stan’s shaft, haphazardly pressing kisses and panting hotly against the delicate skin. Another of Ford’s fingers pushed into him and he clawed at Stan’s stomach. The lube was cold as more of it was pressed into him and Rick shivered at the chill.

“Christ Ford, you're gonna make me come before we even start.”

“You don't sound adverse to the prospect.”

“I don't wanna come if you aren't in me.”

Ford wiggled his fingers. “I am in you.”

“Fuck you.” Rick spat.

_ “Patience.”  _ Ford’s fingers flexed within him, and Rick bit his lip to keep quiet.

He clung to Stan's thighs desperately as more and more of Ford's fingers worked into him. It felt like it was hours before Ford managed to get his fifth finger in.

“I think you're nearly ready. Just a little more…” Ford said to himself as he tugged on the rim, pulling until Rick rose back onto his hands and knees. “Do you think you're ready to take my brother?”

Rick nodded. Normally Ford would insist on words, full grammatically correct sentences before Rick got what he wanted but not today.

The head of Stan's dick slid in easily beside Ford's fingers, only pressing against them firmly as he sank to the base. Rick’s thighs quivered as he was lowered. He gripped Stan’s shoulders, panting at every inch that lodged itself inside him. He’d been spread wide around all five of Ford’s fingers but it still felt like too much. Too much, but his cock had leaked down to where Stan penetrated him. Slumping forward onto the man's broad chest, Rick waited for the next cock. Ford's fingers slid free and his breath caught in anticipation.

Ford's felt exactly the same as it pressed against his rim. A finger pressed inside and hooked him open. The head was small and slipped in easily but if the shaft thickened quickly. Ford's jumper was soft against his back, the fabric and his hands providing comfort as he was split open.

He reached back for his lover, using the short grey hair to pull Ford's face into his neck.

“How are you doing?” Ford murmured. He wrapped his arms around Rick and paused, half wedged inside him.

“Yeah. Just been a while. MoURPrty likes to bottom.”

“I bet.” Ford hooked his head over Rick’s shoulder. Even as another inch of Ford’s cock sunk into him he groaned. “You always did have the loveliest cock, Rick.” Fresh precum oozed from the tip, the head already coated in it, smooth and glossy, dripping down onto Stan’s stomach.

Stan dragged his fingers through the puddle and raised them to Rick's lips. He took the fingers into his mouth, down to the base. The rest of Ford's cock pushed into him and he jerked as Stan's fingers touched the back of his throat. 

He leaned back against Ford, grinding his hips back onto his cock absently. Rick let his eyes close, letting his thoughts clear before his mind started to fog with sex.

It had been a while and Ford huffed impatiently at the slow pace he was forced into.

“Jesus, Rick. I didn't think your slutty ass would ever tighten up.”

“Should I have let someone else fuck my ass?”

Ford grabbed his hair, pulling until the old man had to straighten up, leaning back against him.

“You should share your ass with everyone. Let everyone get inside you, feel this perfect little ass.”

“It's not that great. I couldn't even smuggle a mega seed back to Earth.” Despite his protest, Rick was blushing, his face turned away.

“This here is my favourite ass in the galaxy.” Ford praised.

“Noooo…”

“Yes it is.” Ford cooed into his ear. “Can’t you feel that?” He pulled Rick’s hips tight against him. He reached down to where he and Stan were pressed together. “Not all asses can take this much dick but look at you.”

By now Rick’s cheeks were red as he tilted his head back. Ford kissed him briefly.

“Ready?”

Nodding, Rick leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands either side of Stan’s head. His breathing was already speeding up in anticipation, a thread of pale green drool starting to hang down.

Ford started out slowly, nuzzling affectionately at Rick's neck. He pressed closed to his skin, stubble catching and rubbing. Rick was tight around him in a way he'd never been before, so stretched that Ford was sure he could feel his blood pulsing. He fixed his teeth into Rick’s skin, the slow pace ideal to create the deep bruising bite Rick liked.

Stan’s hands came to hold his waist, just above his brother’s hands. He could see Ford, face hidden and shadowed, hair sticking up.

“I thought you said this guy knows how to take dick?” Stan teased. “He's squirming like a virgin.”

“Rick just needs to get warmed up. You always forget how big we are.” Ford lifted his face from Rick's neck, wiping drool from his chin. “It's lucky I'm there to keep anyone from getting hurt.” He looked down the length of Rick's back, from the deep impressions of his teeth down to where they both slid into him.

“Come on Fordsy. Why don't we show your broURPther how good I can be?”

“Are you as good as you were thirty years ago?”

“Even better.”

Ford grinned. “Well alright then.” He shifted, spreading his knees wide.

“Com’on Ford, do it already.”

“Yeah, Ford, we aren’t getting any younger.”

“I might actually die before I come.”

“Move, bro, move-”

Ford’s first thrust made Rick’s elbows buckle. The second rocked him so far forward his hair brushed the headboard. By the third he’d regained his balance and was pushing back.

Ford leaned down against Rick’s back, the bumps of his spine pressing into his chest. Ford looked down at his brother. Stan's eyes fluttered closed and Ford felt him come, wet and warm.

“Ford, I can’t take anymore.” Stan winced as his brother’s cock thrust alongside his, hissing with sensitivity.

“Okay, Lee. Okay.” Ford lifted Rick, letting his twin's cock slip free.

When Stan opened his eyes again they were dark, glazed and awestruck as he reached up.

“Let me see you come, Ford.”

“Yeah? Rick, you want me to come in your ass?”

Between them Rick lifted his head, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth to the pillow. “You go-URPtta, Fordsy. You always come in my ass.” He tried to shift his hips back, tried to lift them ready.

“Maybe this is the day I don’t.” Ford said, lips brushing his ear.

“Ford please, you gotta.”

“Isn’t my brother’s come enough for you? After all, he’s my twin.”

“You know it’s not the same. You always prefURPered to come with me instead of the others.”

“Perhaps that's just what I told you. How do you know I didn't come inside every Rick I ever fucked?”

Noooo, only I get it. I'm the best Rick, your favourite Rick.”

“How do you know I didn't come inside that female Rick you introduced me to, huh? Maybe somewhere, there's a Morty who's my grandson as well.”

Rick cursed at him. “Shut the fuck up and make me come already.”

“Aw, are you getting stroppy?”

“You've had your dick in me for hours.” RIck burped. “ _ Hours. _ ” 

“I know it's big but it's not big enough to distort the space time continuum.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Ass kisser.”

“You fuckin’ know it.”

Ford pressed his face into the back of his lover's neck, breathing in the entrenched stench of chemicals, tobacco, ethanol. He whispered into Rick's ear, lips brushing the skin as he spoke.

Soon Rick was shaking between their chests, drooling a damp spot onto the pillow. Ford's tongue swept behind his ear and his teeth pulled at the skin. His toes curled, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets. He clenched around Ford as he came, every joint and muscle seizing up as his cock spurted over Stan's chest.

“Bloody hell, Fordsy.” Rick panted. He let his legs give out, leaving him spread wide over Stan's body.

“We've got you.” Stan murmured, letting Rick slump onto his chest. “Gonna take care of you.”

Rick kissed him, and this time Ford didn't protest. He watched hazily as they curled together, growing soft and sleepy.

This was what really got Ford off. When he'd reduced Rick from egotistical genius to a drooling heap upon the sheets. He was looking forward to continuing to ruin his ass, to maybe even make him come again before giving Rick what he'd asked for.

But Stan tilted Rick's chin up, leaning in to bite the bristly skin. He glanced over at his brother, lashes casting shadows over his cheeks and teeth sunk into skin. Rick groaned, and Ford came.

He dug his nails into Rick's hips, pulling him back. They couldn't get any closer, Rick's ass was pushed back against his hips and spine curved up desperately. Ford leaned down to nuzzle at Rick’s throat as well, kissing his brother over his shoulder.

“We should do that again. Like, in a week or something when I can get it back up again.” Rick mumbled. He let himself go limp, curling himself around Stan. He winced when Ford pulled out, come ticklish as it oozed out and leaked down over his balls.

Ford pressed a kiss to the base of his spine as he reached over for tissues.

“There's a good boy.” Ford murmured, easing Rick into a more upright position once he was clean. “Have a drink.”

“You got any booze?”

“You need to drink water.”

“I'm too sober for this sappy aftercare shit.” Rick grumbled but he took the bottle.

He let Ford continue to clean his chest, silently handing the bottle to Stan.

“I gotta take a slash.” Rick shuffled off the bed, wrapping himself in his lab coat.

 

By the time he returned Ford was asleep, tucked securely under his twin's arm. Stan's eyes were closed, half buried in grey hair. He barely felt the shift in weight as Rick sat on the edge of the mattress to dress.

“Stay the night.”

Rick didn't even look at him. “I’m not the sort of guy you want in your bed in the morning.”

“I've fucked a lot of nasty guys. I know you ain't one.”

“I gotta take Morty home.”

“Let him stay with the kids. Seemed like they got along well.”

Rick rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I could stay. Ford always liked to snuggle after and now there's even more of him to fend off.”

“He sure beefed up on the other side huh?”

Crawling over Stan, he slotted himself between the twins. Ford snuffled, reaching for his brother and pinning Rick between them.

“I should have looked for him. He told me his research was dangerous, told me he might disappear one day. And I just let it happen.” Rick slid his fingers into the curls of Ford’s chest hair, pulling to watch them spring back. “I should have looked for him.” He said again.

Stan simply wrapped an arm around him. He didn’t know what to say, he never did. Somehow Mabel’s social skills and Dipper’s hormones kept them all together.

“You wanna watch me fuck Ford in the morning?” He said instead.

Rick nodded.

 

When the kids came to wake their elders, they found Rick sandwiched between the twins, barely visible.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal favourite parts 'this here is my favourite ass in the galaxy' and 'do you wanna watch me fuck Ford in the morning'


End file.
